Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to speaker systems. For example, the speaker systems may be portable speaker systems that can receive wireless transmissions to broadcast sound, though other types of speaker systems may also be employed. Additional embodiments relate to accessories for speaker systems.
Description of the Related Art
There are currently on the market, a number of different speaker systems used primarily to broadcast music or other sound from cell phones, tablets, or other computer devices. Many of these speaker systems connect with the computer device through Bluetooth or another wireless standard. Many also offer wired connections in addition to, or instead of the wireless connection. Many of these speaker systems are portable and are considered easy to stow in a bag or backpack or to tote to the park, patio, pool, or beach, etc.